


I'm Not the Only One...

by NaranjitaFanfics



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Author Projecting onto Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Invisible Snusmumriken | Snufkin, M/M, Snufkin suffers a panic attack, Some jealousy in Snufkin I presume?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: Snufkin comes back early to Moominvalley, but what he finds surprises him, making him get out of his character to enter into a world of unknown jealousy and anxiety.





	1. I'm Not the Only One

It was a freezing winter morning, almost spring. The air was cold and the ground was covered by this big white blanket, known as the snow.

Too-Ticky was inside of the Moomins' bath house, everything was normal, just like any winter day should be, until...

***_Knock! Knock! Knock!_***

“Hmm.” She made a little smile. “Seems like someone just woke up earlier than they should be.”

The girl of the white red striped sweater got closer to the door and opened it slowly, and just by opening it a few centimeters, she already recognized who it was and it was just exactly the person she had in mind.

“Good morning, Moomin” Said the female with a peaceful voice when seeing the troll of snow in front of her door. “Now you took longer than last time.”

“Oh yeah?” Moomin started to shiver. “Brrr, since when it is so cold?”

“It has always been like that for winter, Moomin.” The blonde with a blue and red bobble hat responded. “Please, come inside.”

Moomin entered the house while he “hugged” himself because of the low temperature.

“I believe you seem to be more woken up than last time we saw each other.”

“You think so?” Moomin asked with innocence as he was sitting on a chair.

Too-Ticky nodded.

“Have you've been longing for something?”

“What?”

“Usually, when you wait for something with so much longing and emotion, you can't sleep till it comes, whatever the thing is. Moomin, what have you been waiting for?”

Moomin contemplated the table for a few seconds, while the cups danced and made the tea for him.

“I suppose it is Snufkin.”

“Snufkin? Who's that?” Too-Ticky's voice sounded behind him.

“He is-”

Then, footsteps were heard, and both shut their mouths off.

“... Did someone else woke up from their hibernation?” Moomin asked.

“I don't know, there's one only one way to find out”

Moomin and Too-Ticky looked at each other's eyes and nodded and the girl opened the door for the both of them to get put.

From far away, the only visible thing was a shadow, no other sounds were there besides the soft steps against the snow, and the wind whistles.

Moomin narrowed his eyes and finally discovered who this was all about. He ran towards the mysterious figure while screaming:  
**“SNUUUUUUUFKIIIIIIIIIIN!!!”**

Snufkin was wearing the same old outfit with his pastel yellow scarfs being this time around his mouth, making his smile not visible, but it did reflect happiness on his pair of autumn eyes, followed by little chuckles.

“Haha, Moomintro-”

While Moomin was shouting his name, the snow “ate” his legs, leaving the troll sucked and stuck in the snow.

***_POMF!_***

Moomin made a tiny screech out of fright, Snufkin laughed a bit and bent himself to offer his hand.

“Do you need a hand?”

Moomin took it nervously, and manages to escape with some struggle against the snow.

“Thanks—”

“Take this.” Snufkin removed his scarf and wrapped it around Moomin's neck.

Moomin looked at this piece of fabric very confused while raising a brow.

“What-what's this?”

“You're shaking. It's reasonable, you are not adapted to this climate, you were never woken up in winter.”

“Actually, yes. One time.” Said another voice.

Snufkin raised his head and stared at the corpulent girl of blue pants and white shoes. He didn't say a word, but his facial expressions were showing confusion.

Moomin tried to remain his composure while he was adjusting the scarf.

“Snufkin, this is Too-Ticky” He pointed at the girl and did the same to Snufkin. “Too-Ticky, this is Snufkin.”

“... A pleasure.” He offered his hand, having a slightly shocked and uncomfortable look on his face, being an introvert made him have hard times to socialize.

“I can say the same thing as well.” Too-Ticky shook his hand firmly and confidently. “Moomin was just talking about you to me, sadly I didn't get to hear a lot, but the way he described you made you sound to be a marvelous person.”

Moomin after that comment had blushed for a moment and in his head, the word “sound” was  
bouncing all around his train of thoughts.

“Sound... Snufkin! You didn't get to play your spring tune!”

“There's a reason why it is “spring”. Don't you think Moomin?” Snufkin smiled tenderly and turned his back to watch the snow fall.

Moomin closed his eyes and nodded, feeling like a dummy.

“Hmm... yes.”

“I think we should head back to the house, for what I'm seeing, this weather is only going to get worse.” Too-Ticky commented.

“Sure!”

Snufkin stayed looking at the snow below his boots, it weirded him out that Moomin knew another creature, someone outside of his family or another moomin, but that didn't bother him a lot, though he stayed there thinking a lot about this issue, until he felt a warm fuzzy hand on his back.

“Snufkin, you're coming?”

“Oh, uh? Yeah, sure.” He replied to the troll and ended up following him until getting to the place.

Too-Ticky opened the door once again and let the two boys pass. Moomin was still trying to adjust himself when seeing so many things flying and moving by themselves, but that didn't seem to matter to Snufkin. That was one of the many virtues the troll saw in him, he took everything with such naturality and calmness it was a true rarity when he got weirded out of things.

“Do you both want some soup?”

“Sure! Too-Ticky! What do you say Snufkin?”

“Something to eat wouldn't do any harm to me, heh.” He grinned as he was sitting on the chair.

While Too-Ticky was in her things, Moomin started to fill the mumrik with questions.

“So glad to see you soon Snufkin!”

“You wouldn't have felt it if you woke up at the moment you should've actually done so, Moomintroll.” Snufkin said seriously, the closeness made him feel valid, but at the same thing it was such an uncomfortable thing for him and now, knowing that Moomin may wake up before the time he needed to because of his desperate wait for him, that made Snufkin feel like a bad person at that moment, but he knew very well that these behaviors were impossible to evade, they were a part of his mumrik nature.

“I know...” Moomin looked aside being embarrassed as he was returning Snufkin's scarf— I don't need it, thanks for this, but I think you need it more than I do.

Snufkin smiled and Moomin had visual contact with him.

“Why did you came so early?”

“Why did you wake up so early?”

“... I asked first, Snufkin, but... to be honest, I really don't know.”

Too-Ticky smiled as she was leaving the ingredients inside the pot full of soup. She was the one who ended up giving the answer:

“Not to be nosy, but... he woke up because of the excitement to see you again, Snufkin.”

Snufkin looked at Moomin with astonishment and then, sighed with repentance.

“Agh, I caused that?”

The mumrik felt like a bother, maybe if he never appeared in the valley, Moomintroll wouldn't have his instincts affected.

“Don't feel bad, Snufkin.” Too-Ticky watched peacefully how the wooden spoon moved in circles, mixing the ingredients. “Moomin likes to be awake during the winter.”

“Yes! I feel like when I'm hibernating, I lose track of so many things! Like Too-Ticky! If it wasn't for me to be woken early in last winter, we wouldn't be friends!”

At this moment Snufkin just froze, thinking that he was no longer the only one for Moomin, this was so uncomfortable for him, but decided to ignore those feelings anyway, they were in his way, yeah, just that...

“So... How did you two met?”

“It's not too much of a story.” Moomin laughed at the mumrik's question. “I just woke up, and I was so excited to see the snow, that I noticed someone was inside our bath house, and well! There was Too-Ticky!”

Too-Ticky smiled.  
“His face when he saw me was worth millions.”

Snufkin didn't react, so there was a silence until the soups came to the table. The boy stared at his reflection, remembering his nightmare.

> _ Is it possible for me to be forgotten? Moomin seems to have the same chemistry as he does with me, but now it's with her. I give my best, but not the best of him, am I not important? No, I'm not special this is aberra-_

“Snufkin!” Moomin stopped Snufkin's thoughts.

Snufkin got startled and looked at Moomin with big wide eyes.

“Yes, Moomin?”

“Why are you staring at the soup?”

“I don't have a spoon.” He lied.

“But you have it right there next to you, Snufkin!”

“Ah,” The mumrik looked at the object next to his wrist. “Musn't have seen it.”

“Haha, that's for sure, but don't worry, it took me a while for me to adapt myself with all of... this.” Moomin spoke about the flying objects.

Snufkin nodded and took his first sip of the soup.

“And why are you here so early?”

“I had forebodings, and I felt for some reason that I should come back before the spring, I don't know...”

“Do you think it has something to do with the storm?” Too-Ticky asked while eating her soup in a corner.

“Maybe, even though I was going to Moominvalley before even that...”

“Papa mentioned in his memoirs a guy, his name was... agh, I don't remember, it was with “Jox” that's for sure! And he had those kinds of forebodings!”

Of course, it was sure that the name of that subject sounded familiar to Snufkin, but his head blocked while Moomin talked and talked, he was sipping the soup just to finish it, he didn't taste a flavor anymore, his sight was getting blurry, he couldn't hear anything, everything was an echo, his chest was congesting, as if his ribs were smashed against him, being without a breath, drowning without nothing to be drowning with.

> _I may remember him, but he doesn't, he wouldn't even recognize me, even though that would be the same situation for me... I just remember the words the people told me about him, and my mother. My mother... who abandoned me in the worst way possible. Being there, but ignored by the others, to later just being given to my father, who I don't remember, and then everything went dark and now, I'm here. Someone out of place in an environment where I don't belong. I was afraid of becoming one, but apparently I am, and specially for the poor Moomin. I am no longer important, Moomintroll has Snorkmaiden and now Too-Ticky too. I ended up what I am **annoyance**._

One of the hands of Snufkin's was tightly grabbing his green coat under the table, shaking a bit and trying to maintain his composure from a high probability of having a panic attack. These thoughts were inside his head in circles and cycles, remembering other events without linking, but with emotions and similar feelings.

And then, just like that, his hands **disappeared**.


	2. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Park Keeper finds a new enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! School and the Fictober are killing me!

Snufkin's heart froze, he had chills when noticing what he was just seeing. The boy hid his hands inside his coat and stood up from the chair.

“Thanks for the soup.” Said abruptly while he was about to leave the place.

Moomin's eyes widened with a lot of questions.

“Where are you going?”  
“For a walk.” He gave a quick reply.  
“Would you like some company?”

Snufkin had his back on Moomin, he sighed and lowered his head.  
  
“No.”

After all of that, Snufkin exited the house. Moomintroll had a sad frown, his pupils shook as his eyes were starting to water.

“Don't worry, Moomin.” Too-Ticky said leaving her hand on his shoulder. “He might've been overwhelmed by us and now he needs his space. He'll come back soon.

* * *

Snufkin walked to the bridge rapidly while the snow was falling and annoying him, but even though of all the things, this was the lesser thing for him to be annoyed with. Nothing mattered at this moment, he was young through a horrible headache, his eyes were burning as if they wanted to explode. The mumrik was shutting his eyes off firmly, but nothing came out, nothing. It has been so much time of handling harmful things, that he's incapable of crying now about it, and this is something bad, there's a tiny piece missing to complete the puzzle and create an enormous drizzle in the brown eyes of the young.

The boy sat over one of the bridge's railings. His hand was holding tight to the wood, almost feeling the wood rubbing against his skin, wishing to be splinters. Snufkin took off his hat and placed it over his mouth. He proceeded to look up to the cloudy sky with eyes of sadness. The stinging increased and the first tear of spring in winter fell. A warm and a salty tear.

_«I'm a terrible person, I'm so sorry, Moomin.»_ Thought while looking at the dark sky of that day. He felt a tingling sensation in his arms, and already by his elbows, the mumrik was not visible.

“I don't want to do it, but I always play with your feelings to hide mine, I'm so selfish...”

Snufkin bent over a bit up front, and his breaths out of his lips were involuntary seeming like he had respiration problems. It was a kind of crying, but without any tears, still having throat knots going up and down, trying to escape in mute screams. The pain from the panic attack was so strong that in all parts of his body, head, eyes, chest, stomach... that his body didn't felt the sensation from the invisibility.

This sensation was sickening.  
He wanted to puke, but his throat was collaborating with all of those knots.

_«Moomin! I am really sorry!» _   
_«!!!!»_

No word came out of his lips, and even if it is unlikely, this didn't seem to happen because of a temporal mental health destruction, but many of the effects for not being visible.

The kid while noticing his silence, got closer to the frozen river to see his reflection, but when he saw there was none, this left him in shock. Probably this is not the first time this had happened to him, but this will be the first time he will remember it.

* * *

It was getting dark and the storm was stronger than ever. Too-Ticky was inside of Moomin's house as a refugee. Moomin's eyes couldn't be separated from the window, waiting for Snufkin's arrival, being really worried.

“Do you think he'll come back?” Said without getting his eyes of the window, with a soft and painful voice.

“No, I think he's safe somewhere.” Too-Ticky replied with honesty.

“I sure hope so, even though the only thing he has is his carpet, and... us.”

In a rapture of desperation, Moomin opened the door and started screaming Snufkin's name with all of his lungs' strength, in the middle of the big storm.

«**SNUUUUUUUUUFKIIIIIIIIIIN**!!!» His voice was breaking with pain and despairing.

Too-Ticky ran after him and pulled him back into the house.

“Moomin! We can search for him later!”

Such foolish act made Moomin have a big fever, making him go back into hibernation.

And in the blink of an eye, it was spring.  
His eyelids felt heavy, maybe it was because of all the crying done before his beauty sleep, but that didn't matter. His blue eyes in sadness were the first to look at the photo of them two, in that moment, he remembered him and without thinking too much of it, he went down with his stairs and ran to the bridge, screaming his name excitedly.

“SNUFKIN! SNUFKIN! SNUFKIN!”

And when he came, nothing was there. There wasn't a spring and so did the mumrik. String came without Snufkin.

Moomin sighed and lowered his shoulders walking back home in a big disappointment.

Moominpapa, Moominmama and Little My were having pancakes for breakfast and just when Moomin came everyone looked at him.

Moomintroll just denied moving his head, the rest continued to eat their breakfasts, even without knowing the story of that winter.

“Don't worry, honey. He'll come back soon, I just know it.” Moominmama said with her voice tone just as sweet as her pancakes.

“That kid is a bit weird, he's antisocial.” Moominpapa added.

“He still earned our affection.” Moominmama stood up, adjusting her apron. “He must be busy, do you want to eat breakfast?”

Moomin nodded, maybe he needed something sweet for that morning.

“That's Snufkin for ya! What do you expect from someone like him!? Surely, you're a burden to him! Hahaha!” Little My laughed while eating the pancakes.

“Don't say that, Little My!” Moomin was about to cry after hearing the comment.

_«Snufkin... Where are you...»_

* * *

Too-Ticky was just about to leave Moominvalley until someone approached her for help.

“You're Too-Ticky! Right!?” Asked a Hemulen with clothes that seemed to be police officer ones, but instead of blue, violet.

She nodded.  
“Yes, and you are...?”

“I'm the park keeper! And I don't have many much time to introduce myself! I need your help!”

* * *

  
“So, what you're saying is that something invisible is attacking the park?” She said while looking at the park full of hattifatteners and the holes in the ground caused by a robbery done to the signs.

“Not only in the park! He went into my house and stole my food?”

“And how are you so sure about that? It could've been easily a burglar.”

The hemulen moved his fingers to his eyes.

**“BECAUSE I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES!!!** And many people too! That invisible thief has been stealing, even in Mrs. Fillyjonk's house!”

“I suppose that being invisible benefits him.” Too-Ticky crossed her arms.

“Haha! But not for too long! We got him! Look!”

Too-Ticky followed the park keeper and went to the police station. The only visible thing was the huge cage with some ropes tied up to something that was moving, yet impossible to see, it was hallucinating.

The guard looked at the criminal astonished and preoccupied, with a hand over her own cheek.

“We haven't seen anything like it before...”

“And we heard that you know how to handle these cases with invisible people. Can you make them visible?” The Park Keeper asked.

“No.”

Both gasped out of shock.

“All of that depends on them, but I might help to get their physical form come back.” She turned around to look at both hemulens. “But I need you to let them go.”

The Park Keeper showed some annoyance, as if he was against Too-Ticky's decision, but his opinion was irrelevant with the police officer. She accepted it and opened the cage. Too-Ticky unleashed the invisible kid and managed to grab their wrist and take them away.

Too-Ticky walked all of Moominvalley until she saw The Moomins' house. Out of nowhere, the figure started to tussle, not wanting to get in there.

“C'mon Snufkin... I know it's you.”

The girl was one of good intentions, she knew that he was the new one to came, as well as the invisible figure, was Snufkin.

Snufkin calmed down and stopped struggling.

Meanwhile, Moomintroll's family was in the living room. Moominpapa was reading his memoirs, Little My was bored, Moomin was not getting attention to anything, he was so worried thinking about Snufkin, and the only one who seemed to be actually interested about the world of Moomintroll's mind, seemed to be his mother, Moominmama.

But everything changed in that night when someone knocked on the door.

** _*Knock! Knock! Knock!*_ **

Moominmama stood up from the chair delicately.

“I'll get it.”

When she opened the door, she found Too-Ticky.

“Too-Ticky! What are you doing here?” Moominmama looked at the girl who seemed to be grabbing nothing.

“I'm bringing a new friend.”


	3. That Laugh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new kid in the house has an attitude.

“Another invisible kid?” Moominmama asked raising her eyebrows.

Too-Ticky nodded.  
“You guys managed to make Ninny come out of this, I have faith that you can do it again.”

“Poor little thing... What happened to them?”

“Perhaps they suffered a lot, or something else...”

Moominmama sighed.  
“Alright, I'll try to do anything to make this child back to normal.” She smiled and held tenderly the wrist of the kid which was identified with a green bow. “How about if I introduce you to my family and we get to eat something?”

Moominmama took the invisible person, Too-Ticky closed the door, ready to leave Moominvalley since it was Spring.

Moomintroll, his father, and Little My were eating in the table. Moominmama stood up in front of them, still holding Snufkin's wrist.

“Moomin, Little My, honey... We have a new guest in our house.” She said.

“Another weirdo in this house!?” Little My shouted.

“Don't say that, Little My! You are so rude!” Moomintroll scolded her.

“Now, now, children... I am pretty sure that our new friend would dislike hearing you two fight because of them.” Moominmama responded.

Moominpapa finished his food and looked where the bow was.

“So, what's your name?”

No answer.

“I think they can't talk, dad.”  
“Hm...”

“Let's do the same thing we did to Ninny! Two hits for no and one for yes!”

A loud stomp against the floor was heard.

“They're saying yes!” Moomintroll said excitedly.

“May we get to know your name, darling?” Moominmama asked.

Two stomps.

“Ah... I suppose you're not ready for that, yet... Are you male or female?”

“One for female and two for male!” Moomintroll added.

Two stomps were the answer.

“Perfect!” Moominmama clapped. “Are you hungry?”

***STOMP!***

“Seems like a yes!” Moomin exclaimed excitedly.

Moominmama pulled over a chair and let the new kid sit.

“Stay here, sweetheart.” She smiled and left to the kitchen to serve them food.

Snufkin stared at the empty plate in front of him, it was incredible how he was incapable to see his own reflection.

Moomin sat next to him.

_«Ugh, this is incredible, FANTASTIC.»_ Snufkin thought negatively.

“Where are you from? Ah, wait... You can't talk... are you from here?"

** _*Thud thud.* _ **

“You're not from here... You're visiting!”

_ ***Thud* ** _

“Uhm... I'm really sorry that you're like this... Whoever you are...”

Snufkin looked at Moomin, but Moomin couldn't see him. A shallow breath was heard as if he was about to cry.

“Don't cry! We have to keep you as happy as possible to get your body back!”

Moominpapa stood up from the table.  
“Papa, where are you going?”

He didn't answer and just left.  
  
Moominmama came back with many pancakes.

“I hope you get to enjoy it, sweetie.”

It didn't take too long to see how fast the knife and fork were moving, cutting the pancakes and disappearing in bites quite swiftly.

“Wow! You surely were hungry! Is it good?”

**_*BAM!* _**  
Snufkin gave a big hit to the table.

“Hahaha, it seems so, and a lot.” Moominmama laughed happily.

Little My kept staring the new invisible kid, Moomin sighed and scolded her again.

“Seriously, Little My? This again? Don't stare! It's rude!”

Giggles cane out of nowhere, everyone looked from where it came, Snufkin fastly felt again how his throat was sealed, being incapable to talk again.

After eating, Moominmama offered him to take a bath. Snufkin gave her his invisible clothes to her. After she closed the door, she told him from behind the door, the following:  
“Moominpapa found some old clothes, I really hope they fit you.

And so, Moominmama placed the tiny box next to the door and left.

* * *

  
“I was lucky that I had stored old boxes from the Oshun Oxtra in the basement.” Moominpapa said to Moominmama. “Let's hope that the old clothes from Joxter fit him.”

“Let's hope... and nothing about trying to make him visible by force! Understand me!?”

“Yeah, I understand...” He murmured being disappointed.

Everyone was sitting over the living room's couch when out of nowhere, steps were heard as if someone was going downstairs.

They were brown boots and pants with suspenders. The boy also had a white shirt of long sleeves under it. Moomintroll and Moominmama clapped.

“You look good!” Moomin shouted.

The movement of his arms could be visible thanks to the fabrics and it seemed like he was blushing by how the sleeves moved, seeming to be covering his cheeks, even though his blush was not visible for anyone.

“Now this is the perfect time to read my memoirs to the new kid!” Moominpapa said enthusiastically.

A sigh was heard and the being went upstairs and locked himself in his room.

Everyone was shocked, with their mouths open.

“Well, well, well... this one seems to be a sassy one.” Little My gave a naughty grin.

“Ugh! How rude!” Moominpapa shouted.

And this was not going to be the first time where Snufkin is going to be this daring.

THREE DAYS LATER

“Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!” Moominmama exclaimed walking from side to side.

Moomintroll looked at his nervous mother from the living room's sofa.

“Mom, what is it?”  
“Mrs.Fillyjonk will come home!”

“Well, didn't last time you learned to live your life in a peaceful way, like... now?”

“I know, I know! But it's just that she gets me to uncomfortable, I would love if she didn't just came here at all!”

Snufkin heard all of this from the stairs, and a magnificent plan came into mind.

In a clever way, he hid behind a wall and got to see Mrs. Fillyjonk's arrival.

“Good morning, Moominmama.” She said, approaching the one mentioned.

“Good morning, Mrs. Fillyjonk.” Moominmama smiled nervously.

Moominmama had a considerable space between her and the lady. She was in front of the door and Mrs. Fillyjonk neat the balcony.

Mrs. Fillyjonk gave one more step and tons of dirt fell to her from a side. She started to screech and scream out of panic.

“WHAT IS THIS!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! **DISGUSTING!!!**” She screamed and screamed while running far away to the exit.

Moominmama was thunderstruck, she looked to a side, seeing a floating bucket along with cloths. An adorable laugh was there along with the clothes and bucket.

Her gaze went serious, but then she started to break into laughter.

“Haha! It was you!”

When he found out he was discovered, Snufkin threw the metal bucket to the ground and ran away.

Moominmama still laughed, but softly.

“Ah... that kid. That kid and his laughter... he sounds like someone to me.”

The lady went inside her home and didn't tell anyone about that incident, no one at all.


	4. Where Are You?

Those were not the only moments where Snufkin freed his actual way of being by being invisible. This time, it was Sniff's turn.

Sniff walked happily in the valley, he was going to visit Moomin, everything was perfect until he noticed that the bridge was moving ridiculously fast.

“Ah! What is going on!?”

The bridge kept moving, pairs of laughters were heard.

**“THE BRIDGE IS POSSESSED!”**

Sniff turned around and looked at the clothes that were moving along the bridge.

“And it is a ghost!”

Sniff got out of the bridge, running and screaming.

Snufkin laughed and laughed, he never thought that being invisible was this fun.

* * *

Snufkin came back inside of Moomin's house and looked at Moominmama making breakfast.

“Oh! Hello there!” She smiled. “Good morning, sweetie!”

Even if it wasn't something to be seen, the mumrik smiled. The lady gave him a very comfortable feeling, even though she didn't knew it was him.

The boy walked towards her. Moominmama looked at the clothes.

“What is it?”

Some low knocks against the table were heard where Moominmama was making breakfast.

“You want to help me?”  
“¡Mhm, mhm!”

Moominmama smiled.   
“Haha, very well... but you'll follow my instructions. Hmm... I need some eggs and butter.”

Excitedly, Snufkin went to get the eggs and brought them to her.

“Very well! Wait- How am I supposed to call you?” Moominmama came back to stare at him.

No answer.

Immediately, Moominmama got a pen and a paper, giving it to him.

“Write it down!”

Snufkin's hand trembled when he was writing his name, but he managed to do it and gave back the paper.

“Snus..munriken?”  
“Mhm!”

Moominmama gave a bright grin.   
“What a pretty name, I'm really sure that your mother gave that name to you for a great purpose.”

There was a silence, more than usual. Suddenly, it was seen that the clothes furthered back.

“Honey, are you oka—”

Snufkin hugged her tightly, pressing her apron against his head on her hip. Moominmama felt the boy's temperature, and gave a saddened smile as she started to caress the kid's head.

“There... there... now... everything's alright, sweetheart... How about if we continue to make breakfast?”

Moominmama felt how the boy nodded, seeming to be in an agreement with her. Some footsteps were heard to be going back, Snufkin just separated from her.

“Very well...” She muttured. “I need... mmm... butter!”

Running sounds appeared on the kitchen, but by being so excited, Snufkin when opening a cabinet, he accidentally made a flour bag fell over him, making him white.

Moominmama stopped what she was doing and approached him.

“Oh my goodness! What a mess!” She laughed. “Let me clean you, honey.”

When she took out the handkerchief, she tried to get rid of the flour over him and noticed that the boy's face was partially visible with the dust, noticing some of his face's attributes.

_‘You remind me of someone.._.’ She thought.

Just in that moment, Moomin went inside, and Moominmama just finished cleaning Snufkin's face.

“Mom!” He shouted. “I brought you these!” He said, lifting up some flowers.

“My goodness! How gorgeous!” Moominmama said while holding the bouquet.

“Snorkmaiden gave it to me... They're Dahlias, those that I gave you are pink, which mean: "compromise of making someone happy" Actually, I think you need some of these!”

Moomintroll took a pair of those flowers and offered them to the boy.

Then, there was a touch, Moomin felt the warm and fluffy boy's hand, and that was how, that tiny piece of him, turned visible.

It wasn't something that was able to be seen, but Snufkin was smiling, having his cheeks in a rosy pink, leaving the flowers in many parts of his hair.

“Oh my goodness! Your hands- Ah...” Moomin just remembered something and stopped to point at him. “I... I don't know your name.”

“But I do.” Said Moominmama. “May I tell it?”

“Mjm!” Responded the boy that caused so much uncertainty.

“His name is Snusmumriken.”

“Uhh... I'll call you Snus, to make it short.” Moomin responded, talking to the kid.

It was seen how the boy raised his finger up. Then, the hands pointed at the flowers and made a heart.

“I'm glad you liked them!” Moomin exclaimed. “How about if we go to play outside?”

“No if you haven't ate your breakfast, my children.”

“Yeah mom...”

* * *

Moomin and the boy went outside to go and play in the valley. Both layed down on the grass of the beautiful place, while Snufkin was looking at the bees in the flowers, Moomin was making him a flower crown, made out of pink dahlias for Snufkin.

Everything was at peace, until some clopping was heard, the sound of the hooves stopped, and then, some steps were the next thing to hear. It was a tinkling sound, following by the sounds of some boots stepping on the ground.

The two boys stopped what they were doing and saw...

“Billy!” Moomintroll shouted, throwing the flowers to somewhere else, running to the boy mentioned.

Billy was a common and ordinary human of blonde hair, blue eyes and a skin of porcelain, which was dirty thanks to all the sand and dust. His hairstyle was very spiky and had bangs that fell over his left eye. 

He wore a cowboy hat that had a gray belt in the middle.  
His bandana was sky blue, his long sleeved shirt was red with a black vest going over it. His pants were black which were buckled with a brown belt, where he could store his guns... and finally, but not least; his boots of the same color, had white and black decorations.

The kid usually appeared when Snufkin was gone, those two kids didn't like each other, even though that all of the disasters were caused by the blonde rascal.

When the mumrik saw how Moomintroll hugged the cowboy, he started to ran and hide. Moomin didn't notice this, but Billy did.

* * *

Snufkin sat over a river rock, the poor kid sighed and looked at it's own reflection with no head.

“I was right... I knew it...” He muttured, leaving a pair of tears to fall on the river.

“And that's why you should leave, I thought the rumors were true, turns out it's half true and half false, ugh.”

As soon as he heard the voice, Snufkin's head turned and looked at Billy, with tears running over his cheeks.

“What did you... What did you say?”

“Hey, don't you think you should respond to Moomin like that?”

Snufkin approached him, crossing his arms.  
“How so?”

“Talking to him, Snufkin. Why are you talking to me!? Talk to Moomin!”

“I don't want to hurt him...”

“Of what you're causing! Think of your actions, Snufkin! YOU'RE SUCH A **DESPICABLE** AND **SELFISH** PERSON!”

“**NO!!!**” He shouted, becoming visible in all of his entirety. “Stop saying that! If I'm selfish, then... what are you!?” He pointed at him angrily.

* * *

While she was cleaning, Moominmama was humming a song, until suddenly, she saw how some of the invisible clothes were back to their beautiful colors, revealing a yellow scarf, brown boots, and Snufkin's green coat and hat.

‘_I knew it.’_ Moominmama though, showing a sad gesture.

* * *

“Me? Honest. I accept that I'm a thief, that I like Moomin, and that you are an idiot.”

And just when Snufkin was going to say something back, Moomintroll was calling the cowboy.

“BILLY!”

Billy smiled and tipped his hat.   
“Duty calls.”

Snufkin looked to the ground, and closed his eyes. There it was again, that angsty pain that hit him even stronger this time. Thus he became invisible, once again.

Billy came back to Moomintroll. The two kids sat on the grass and started to talk.  
  
“So... Moomin.”  
“Yeah?”  
“I've heard the rumor...”  
“What rumor?”  
“That Snufkin just left suddenly.”

Moomin sighed.   
“That's not a rumor, that's the truth.” His gaze went to somewhat else, being really disappointed.

“And all the town knows about this, y'know?”

* * *

Moominmama when she just found about that, she ran to quickly call for Snufkin, but it was too late. He wasn't home, so she kept waiting for him, but he never came.

The hours passed, it was 11:00 P.M.

Snufkin was there since 5:00 P.M. after running in shame of what Billy just told him, but no one noticed him... the perks of being invisible. The mumrik went downstairs and sat on the table from the kitchen, he had to think for a bit.

Ten minutes later, and Moominmama was following her son going to the kitchen.

“Mom! Do you even know horrible it is!? That everyone finds out that your best friend abandons you for no reason! Even Billy found out!”

Moomintroll sat on the table letting his hands go over his eyes and strated to cry.

Moominmama walked towards him, and caressed his back tenderly.

“Honey... Snufkin actually...” She cut herself out, now it was not the time to tell him what she knew.

Moomintroll looked at her with doubtful eyes.

“I feel like Snufkin actually left you because of something personal, not you, honey.”

“He's always hiding stuff from me... Mom...”

“Yes?”

“Do you think Snufkin likes me?”

“Of course, Moomin! And I believe he's okay!”

“I hope so... I wonder where he is...”

Snufkin was sitting in front of those chairs were Moomin and his mother were in. The kid cried so much that the tears seemed to be waterfalls. Yet, he couldn't say anything, he wasn't even able to. This was so ugly, the sensation of all of this being his fault was atrocious and disgusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! How's it going? I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Have you guys watched season 2? I haven't. So I'm just gonna let y'all know, that this chapters were written before season 2, but I was too lazy, busy and depressed to actually translate them before. Nothing else to say, be safe and stay home! Don't be idiots!


	5. Greeny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But his favorite flower, the green daisy wasn’t there… Such flowers are being told that they bring hope and happiness. The white daisy without his green daisy can’t flourish, they’re sisters, similar and yet so distinct in some scenarios, but they’re the same, the same being.

After all of those tears and cries, just as the moomintroll’s and the mumrik, it made the feline to come up with a realization. That the cowboy was right, that what the vagabond thought of himself, wasn’t a lie; he was selfish and a coward. Moomintroll doesn’t deserve to go through something like that, Moomintroll didn’t deserve to HAVE someone like that.

Moomintroll doesn’t deserve Snufkin.

So he made a decision.

* * *

The next morning after such a turbulent night, Moomintroll went upstairs and entered the room of his invisible friend. Suddenly, he was gone, and that made him worried, but he assumed that he just simply came back to his home, took a nap, and called it a day.

But to his surprise, it wasn’t like that.  
Automatically when he arrived, he noticed there was a note over the bed. The creature came closer and took the fragile yellow-tinted paper on his paws. It was a letter from Snusmumriken.

Thus the letter said the following:  
**“Moomintroll, thanks for your help, not only yours but also the ones from your family. Sadly, I must go. Thanks for everything.**

**Always grateful…**   
**—Snusmumriken…”**

Tears fell onto the paper, followed by the smeared stains on it caused by his soulmate’s pain rain. They weren’t from the moomin. The eyes of the porcelain boy started to tremble.

No, not again.  
He couldn’t bear to lose another friend. Was it him? Was he doing something wrong? Has he changed for the worse? All of those and more doubts about himself were storming inside his mind.

  
He kept contemplating at the note, noticing that the handwriting of the letter was oddly similar to Snufkin’s letters that he always sent to him, but that sounded crazy. Moomin thought that he was seeing things that weren’t there.

Moomintroll sighed and held the note tightly in one of his hands, wrinkling it. He was going to search for his mother to give her the news, so he went to the kitchen… too fast to say so, while he called for the lady, he tripped on one of the stairs, falling to the ground.

  
“Mom!” He shouted after finishing Rolling on the stairs thanks to his clumsiness.

“Watch your step, Moomintroll.” She laughed.

Moominpapa’s expression was worried as a reaction to this, making his wrinkles below his eyes somehow noticeable.

“Son, are you okay?”

Moomin nodded and shook the ‘dirt’ that was on him, patting his thighs. He looked around searching for clues as to where his mother was, but there was nothing. Just the delicious aroma of the breakfast that his family was eating.

“Where’s mom?” He asked.

Little My stabbed the pancake from her plate with violence.

“I don’t know, she seemed down. She said that she had to do important things. Where’s your so grand invisible friend?”

“Uh, uhm… he’s gone.”

“He left?” Moominpapa raised his eyebrows. “Why?”  
  
Moomin sighed.

“I wish I could know, that’s why I’m looking for mama, maybe she has an idea of what happened to him.”

Little My and Moominpapa looked at each other and shook their heads in deny.

“No, unfortunately, we do not know where she is. Last time we saw her was in here in this kitchen, finishing breakfast… she said to serve us ourselves… that’s something that Moominmama doesn’t do frequently…” Moominpapa responded.

The boy lowered his head and sighed in disappointment.

“Well… thanks for the information…” Said to later walk towards the door.

He suddenly stopped walking when he heard a cry from the little mymble.  
“Wait!” She shouted. “You’re not going to get breakfast?”

The troll frowned as he was almost going to hold the doorknob. He shut his eyes and answered: 

“I’m not in the mood.” And so, after saying that coldly, he went outside and closed the door, without saying anything more or less.

At his first sight, there was the meadow in where he lived in and the pretty whispers from the wind when it brushed the grass… the nice and refreshing smell from it, how some certain flowers appeared in Spring thanks to Mother Gaia… but his favorite flower, the green daisy wasn’t there… Such flowers are being told that they bring hope and happiness. The white daisy without his green daisy can’t flourish, they’re sisters, similar and yet so distinct in some scenarios, but they’re the same, the same being.

Moomin shook his head.  
No.  
This wasn’t about Snufkin, but Snusmumriken. He had to know his whereabouts. He slowly walked around the house, to see if his mother was near.

* * *

Moominmama was in her backyard, looking at the clean clothes basket with a face full of melancholy. She held those green fabrics and yellow scarf softly.

“Snufkin… this time you’ve really left… why must you hurt yourself so much?” She asked herself under her breath, almost closing her eyes shut.

Her snout went closer to the clothes and she sighed.  
_«Why didn’t you tell me anything? I thought you trusted me...»_

She sighed once again.

“I just hope he’s oka-“  
“Mama?” 

When she heard such a familiar voice, the lady got startled and turned around to see who it was.

“Why do you have Snufkin’s clothes?”

It was Moomintroll pointing at her. She was caught in her act. It has been enough time to wait, too much actually. If she told him sooner, Snufkin actually leaving Moominvalley could’ve been avoided.

“…” She remained silent and noticed the note in one of her son’s hands. “I see that you already read the note…”

Moomin also remained silent.

“I was looking for you to ask about Snus, but…”

Right there he noticed that Moominmama was trying to not look at him, holding the vagabond’s clothes in a way that expressed shame and regret.

“… Mama?”

“Yes, Moomin?”

“You didn’t answer my question; why do you have Snufkin’s clothes?”

“Why do you have his letter?”

At that moment, Moomin was struck paralyzed, but he was in total denial. Snusmumriken and Snufkin couldn’t be the same, right? He couldn’t be the invisible kid in his home after all of this time, right!?

“N-No this is not his letter, it’s Snusmumriken’s…”  
“Moomin…”

The way she said his name, so heavy and drowning, so deep that she was capable of making Moomin’s heart shrink and wrinkle as if it was used and squeezed.

“N-No… SNUFKIN CAN’T BE HIM!” 

“Moomin please, there’s a perfect explanation for this…” 

“YOU KNEW! Why didn’t you tell me!?”

“I was waiting for the right moment to tell you.”

“Well, this doesn’t seem perfect! Does t!?” Moomin shook his hands around, slapping them against his thighs.

“It’s what Snufkin would’ve wanted honey, respecting his privacy and giving him a chance for him to confess it to you.”

Moomin started to cry, his tears fell to the ground. The boy wiped his tears with his forearm.

“H-How did you find out?” His blue eyes slowly went up to meet with his mother’s green ones.

Moominmama sighed while she stroked the fabrics between her hands.

“Intuition. Little by Little I was noticing tiny things and somehow I tied them together… but what made me confirm it, was seeing his clothes having color so suddenly.”

Moomintroll opened the note again and sadly looked at it.

“And his handwriting is the same… how couldn’t I have noticed before?” He said while touching the writing with his finger. “But… if the clothes came back to color… that means that Snufkin had color as well… have you seen him?

“No…” She replied and looked at the clothes. “And neither his hat, I swear that it was with the rest of these clothes.” 

* * *

In the depths of a forest, a ‘magically’ floating green hat was seen and nothing else. His footsteps could be heard, the crunch of the leaves against his boots and maybe crushing one or two accidentally while making his way down.

_ **«Don’t come back. Don’t come back. Don’t come back. »** _

The thought was very present in his mind, repeating like a broken record. Snufkin knew that he made too much suffering to everyone and now, thanks to this, thanks to his cowardice and culpability, the kid expected to never come back. Snufkin will be a memory of the past and that’s just it. A ‘’somebody’’ who came to the valley and that’s the whole thing, but… doing this really was the right thing? He questioned himself, but… his mind was at that situation and what he had gone through in November, even though they were different experiences. Moomin didn’t appear by a long period of time, but it was because he was forced to leave, he had no chance and even with his failed attempts with Snorkmaiden. While he and his situation were different. It was a simple domino effect of the bad decisions that he took, which was a shame in all aspects.

“Don’t come back… Don’t come back… Don’t co-

His murmurs had to stop for some moments. There were more noises than usual, more footsteps. A whistling started to sound. HE WAS NOT ALONE.   
And the fact that he noticed that, terrified him. He was in a faraway forest in its depths, not anyone goes to one, so he was afraid that it was someone with bad intentions.

What he only did towards that, was stopping and looking at the rest of the path that was left for him. His breath turned heavy and hoped that this was just his head playing a very naughty prank at him.

Suddenly, in just one second, he felt “something” behind him. Those shivers that everyone feels when we have somebody at our backs.

“OH! WHAT A MARVELLOUS HAT THIS IS!” Said the unfamiliar voice.

At the time that Snufkin turned around to see where that came from, a swift black hand would’ve have taken his hat.

“He-hey!” Said after noticing in few seconds that his hat was taken away. “Give it back!” 

It was another mumrik, sitting in one of the tree’s branches. He had a naughty smirk, staring at the kid with those penetrating blue eyes. He looked a lot like Snufkin, but his hair was black, he wore a red hat with a rope, a yellow scarf and finally, brown pants and boots. He had sideburns, eye bags, a few wrinkles below them, and a bit of facial hair. He seemed like a really wasted guy, but at the same time like someone who knows EXACTLY how to live a life… and ah! How to forget his red nose, from the point of it to his forehead. It wasn’t as red as Rudolph The Reindeer’s nose, but it was very noticeable, like a cold!

The man wagged his tail slowly and his legs were moving up and down and down to up in that cycle… like a kid in a swinger. After hearing Snufkin’s voice, he placed his hand on his ear, pretending that he was trying to listen to him. He did it twice and shook his head.

“Maybe it was the wind.” He smirked and put the hat on. “Oh yes! So much better! A man couldn’t look any better with his hat and it’s so much better when it’s double!”

“Hey! That isn’t yours! Give it to me!”

The mumrik scratched his ear and noticed ear wax in his finger, he made it into a tiny ball and threw it somewhere. If it wasn’t that Snufkin was invisible, his face would be in an expression full of disgust. The man yawned. 

“This hat is so nice!” He exclaimed. “Who would’ve thought that floating hats could exist!”

“It’s not floating! It was over my head, I’m invisi- 

Snufkin stopped, was it because his voice didn’t go through his lips? That’s when he decided to scream.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

The man was dying of laughter when seeing the kid scream. He couldn’t believe that he actually fell for that. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

  
“Hey, hey, kid… Relax!” He said to after that fall from the tree and land on his feet.

Snufkin when he saw him, he approached the guy slowly. The older mumrik hi done of his hands in one of his pockets grabbed something and held it in, closing it in his fist. When he felt that the kid came closer to him, he took his hand out, opened it, and blew, covering the young one’s face with a dark powder. Snufkin coughed and shook the powder from his face. 

“What was that!?” Snufkin then sneezed. “A- Achoo!”

“…Charcoal, it’s good for pranks.”

“This was a prank? Well, it wasn’t very fun!”

The naughty man now that he had a way to detect at least one part of the boy, he left the hat over his head, not before to “stroke lovingly” the kid’s hair, or most likely, to clean his hand over the non-visible hair of Snufkin.

“You’re clearly a kid. Tell me, boy, how did you get like this?” He raised his head a bit.

“… I’m not that little, I’m seventeen…”

“Still a baby.”

“So, how old are you then!? Eighty!?”

The dark-haired mumrik gasped as if he was offended.  
“How can you say something like that!? I prefer to die than to be eighty!” He left his hand on his chest, but he looked to another side and started to mutter. “Though to be honest, knowing myself, after all the things that I do, I’ll most likely die before being that old.”

“…”

“You still haven’t answered my question, young man!” Said as he left his hands on his hips, then raised his hand, showing his index finger all the way up while the rest down, moving his head with attitude and style while talking. “I made you a question and you must answer it!”

Snufkin was weirded out.  
“No, you’re weird.”

“Weird!? Me!? Look at a mirror! You’re invisible!” He stopped and muttered again. “Hey, haven’t you considered to work at a circus? I’ve heard that they give good payments to the fenome-”

“HEY SIR! LEAVE ME ALONE!”

“Huh, _pshhh…_ calm down, girl.” The bastard laughs. “Am I suddenly a vile sinner just because I’m curious?”

Snufkin remained silent. The stranger sighed, he was going to stop messing with him, he lowered his head and raised it, to look at him in all seriousness.

“Now, now kid. Why are you invisible?” His voice was as raspy as it was heard and felt on the ear.

Those eyes seemed sincere, it seemed like this strange guy was actually worried about him.

The young boy doubted for a second.  
“I- I don’t know…”

“Bah! How can you not know!?” He raised his voice. “That’s something that’s always within you!” He touched his own chest. “A deep desire! One thing is that you don’t notice it! So now tell me, why are you like this?” 

“Why are you so interested?”

“Because I was once like that… It was surely cool at first because of certain reasons, but it’s really messed up because it’s a representation of what’s on your mind.”

“… So why do you want to help me?”

“To heal old pain.”

“Old pain?”

The man nodded and left. Snufkin started to follow him, he was already very curious.

“He-Hey! Don’t leave! I want to know more!”

“What more?”

“Of that old pain.”

“Ah, look kiddo… I’m sorry but it is something very personal. I don’t want to open more of the wounds that I have.”

Snufkin sighed and decided to follow the man. He ended up getting in a hidden place in the forest, near a village. The man had a tent that was… messed up and untidy. He judged it but he shook his head and preferred to be in his business. When Snufkin turned invisible so did his bag on his back, so, therefore, all that it had inside was invisible too, the man could hear all of the things he was doing.

“You followed me.”

“Yeah.”

“Huh, I should never doubt my forebodings…”

“You said you were invisible once, and I want to know how you stopped being it.”

“I was when I got through it and learned to manage the pain inside of me.”

The guy had a pair of logs near his campfire, so Snufkin sat on the log that was next to him. 

“The old pain that you mentioned… what was it?”  
“A great loss in my life… It was very long ago, but I still feel shame for it, because I could’ve prevented it, but…

“But?”

“I didn’t.”

* * *

_ **Seventeen years ago…** _

  
The baby was peculiar, that was for sure, and the mymble and mumrik knew it. It wasn’t the first time he went lost, but he always managed to come back home. In between so many brothers, the youngest baby felt desolated and on occasions without even knowing it went invisible by the most minimum stimulation of distress.

The mother knew that this couldn’t keep going on, so she offered the baby’s father to take care of the young child, after all, it was the first mumrik she had as a baby and he needed special treatments, which she couldn’t give him because she was a very busy mother.

The man accepted the offering with so much joy, he was absolutely excited to take care of his ‘mini him’.

Unfortunately, the man had a history of crime very big… since he was an orphan kid for most of his life and being of that species, it was already an instinct to do those improper acts. Theft… altering the public image of places and monuments… all of that stuff. Mumriks are very naughty creatures, not very different from cats.

And in so many of those days, it had to happen.

“Hah… hah…” The man gasped for air while running in an enormous forest.   
“SNUFKIN! WHERE ARE YOU!? COME TO PAPA!” 

No answer.

The mumrik ran desperately everywhere, his heart was racing at a point it could explode. Why did he think that it was a good idea to leave him for some seconds to get some food!? He was mentally convinced that maybe he went invisible and that’s why he couldn’t see him, so he was touching everything in hopes to find him.

He got his hat off and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

“How can Mymble do this with thirty children!?”

It wasn’t worth it to keep running with the basket that he was holding with, he didn’t want to damage the stuff that he ‘’bought’’. Clothes… food, and many more, including a green hat. He left it near the river and decided to walk deeper into the forest in a search for his kitten. 

The little mumrik eventually appeared near the river, walking weirdly and funnily like babies do, walking like penguins. The baby had a tiny green coat, that was it. He didn’t even have boots. Then, the baby mumrik saw something that caught his attention, a rock that was moving. He grabbed it, noticing that below it, it was full of weird bugs moving. The kid laughed, took one, and ate it.

Meanwhile, his father was still running in the forest and even if it seemed dumb to do it, he went outside the forest and met up with a village full of Hemulens.

“Oh! There he is!” A woman’s voice shouted. “That’s the guy who stole my baby’s clothes!”

“And my milk!” Said the town’s milkman.

So many accusations, so many policemen… and they were cornering the mumrik. He was sweating. 

«Shit, shit, shit, I don’t have time for this nonsense, I have to find Snufkin, and now! »

The man did a great jump and smashed a hemulen’s head with his foot, he jumped again and tried to escape, running more desperate to find his son.

“Snufkin, please! COME TO DADDY! COME BACK TO ME, PLEASE!”

Snufkin smiled when he saw the rock and started to run, trying to find his father, but thanks to his bad luck, he tripped over a rock and fell in the basket. The basket lost its balance and fell to the river. The kid started to cry and slowly became invisible.

The father heard his son’s cries and ran faster to see where the sound came from, without any care of the branches that could hit his face and hurt him, and just when he came and saw Snufkin, his eyes teared up by seeing him in danger, but the bad luck followed them again, very bad luck. 

“Snufkin, I’m here! I’ll-

The mumrik felt something pulling his arm, and then he felt more pulls, including his shoulders.

“WE HAVE HIM!” Said one of the guards.

“Wait, no! Please let me go! I have to do something impor- 

“EXCUSES! ARREST HIM!”

He struggled between them, trying to run and save his child, but the policemen were hitting him and wouldn’t let him go for his kid, which now he was being pulled by the river. The baby cries were heard, but nothing could be seen.

“SNUF- ¡A-AGH!”

One of the policemen hit him in the stomach, he squirmed out of the pain. His eyes were drowning in tears after seeing that the basket was no longer there.

The policemen pulled him back, keeping him away from the place.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

* * *

After saying that phrase, the man looked at the ground, downhearted.  
“Just on that day I was arrested, I felt horrible. That all of the bad things that happened to those that I knew, it was because of me, and… what a better way to deal with it if I extinguish myself, to not exist any longer. You don’t feel like that?” He stopped to stare at the ground and looked at the log.

“I… I don’t know… I don’t know what’s going on in my heart, sir...”

“Oh please, don’t call me like that. Let’s present ourselves, shall we? What’s your name?”

“Do I really have to say it? I don’t want to…”

“Well, I need to call you something, don’t I? I can’t be calling you ‘’boy’’ or ‘’kid’’ all the time.” He looked at the green hat. “You know what? I got a name for ya! Greeny!”

There was an awkward silence.

“It’s ridiculous, but it could be worse… what’s yours?”

“Joxter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed chapter, I was having writer's block and depressed... but I think what's more important to say is that I'm in another ''level'' now! Right now I'm being a scriptwriter in a comic! Not only that, I correct it and also translate it into another language. Isn't it amazing!? It's cool... and well, that does take time, y'know? But anyway, how's it going in quarantine? Have you guys watched the second season of Moominvalley?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Nara here! Sorry if the characters came out of character, this is the first time I've ever written about them, not only that the only thing I have seen about The Moomins is their new series "Moominvalley" (2019) . Ah, yes, this is completely based on those series! 
> 
> Another apology if there are some errors in the writing, English isn't my native language! 
> 
> This fanfic was supposed to be an oneshot, but plans have changed, so this is going to be a mini novel! Stay tuned!


End file.
